


Im Thinkin' Baby You Bring Out A Different Side of Me

by 23piecesofpizza



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope doesnt know what she does to Josie half the time, Hope loves Josie so much, Hope the protector, Josie is a stuttering mess, Josie loves Hope so much, This is some cute gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23piecesofpizza/pseuds/23piecesofpizza
Summary: Hope and Josie have only been together for a month or so but are already so in love and in this for the long haul. Now that malivore has been taken care of, the girls are finally able to get back to a sense of normalcy. No one can remember how malivore was taken care of but for the time being decide to not question it because that is the least of their worries, a new student has shown up on the schools front steps, literally. Who is he and just how he got their and his purpose is definitely going to send Josie, Hope and the rest of the school for a loop.Set after the finale of Legacies s1 (landon doesnt exist and Hosie is endgame) enjoy





	Im Thinkin' Baby You Bring Out A Different Side of Me

Josie sits on the ground, blue knitted blanket resting underneath her. Her arms are outstretched behind her, her chin raised towards the sky. She sits alone for the time being just enjoying the woods around her. The calm of it all. For once in her life she feels like she can take a breath. For once the weight of the world doesn’t seem to be resting all its weight on her shoulders. She finally is able to feel relaxed. She can’t even remember the last time she could say she felt “relaxed”, but here in this moment, she is.

A slight breeze picks up around her, only enough to just barely toss around a few strands of her hair. The guitar and basket full of food in neat little baggies beside her to her right chime in to the noise. The strings of the guitar lightly twang away while the plastic baggies ruffle ever so slightly. A moment or so later, a howl can just barely be heard in the distance and Josie smiles to herself remembering why she’s out here in the first place. 

Hope had came to her earlier that week complaining in that cute way that she does that she was going absolutely crazy being cooped up in the school for so long. Alaric had the school on a major lockdown, no one was allowed to leave for any reason other than dire emergencies due to the monster outbreaks. The ban, however, had just recently been lifted after the monsters just suddenly stopped coming and no one could remember exactly what had happened but no one had really questioned why or how it happened. Everyone was just really excited to just have their “freedom” back even if it was to just be out on school grounds in the woods. 

It had been nearing a month since Hope was able to come out here and enjoy herself to let off steam the only way she knew how. She had tried on multiple occasions to break Dr. Saltzmans rules as she’s accustomed to doing but was caught every time which then lead to her begrudgingly walking back to her room angry with herself that she was even caught in the first place. So of course, being the greatest girlfriend ever, Josie had planned a little picnic getaway for the two of them. 

That leads them to where they are now, Josie enjoying the mid afternoon sun while Hope runs to her hearts content. Josie is suddenly rattled out of her peaceful, silent moment to Hope bounding up the dirt path through the trees panting but in the best of spirits. Josie could tell Hope was happy, that this is exactly what she was needing these past few weeks as Hope padded closer to her. Hopes tongue lolled out to one side her mouth in the most comical way as she finally reaches Josie. 

Josie chuckles at the sight of her and reaches her hand out to run it through Hopes fur. She is always at a loss for words when she is in the presence of Hopes wolf form, the sheer beauty the greyish white wolf has is breathtaking. Her eyes, god those eyes. Josie falls in love even more with Hope each time she looks into them.

Hope licks Josies face and Josie laughs again, pushing Hope lightly away from her. She tosses Hopes clothes to her, Hopes shirt landing right over Hopes head. An annoyed sounding huff comes from under the shirt and Josie just laughs and laughs. Hope shakes out her body, getting the shirt to fall off her face. She then grabs all of her clothes into her mouth and walks off a little ways from Josie so she can change but not before she hits Josie softly in the face with her tail. That stops Josies laughter. Josie scrunches her nose up in playful annoyance and rubs her nose after getting hit. 

“You know Hope, I don’t know why you even went back behind there. I’ve seen you naked plenty of times.” Josie says to Hopes retreating form.

A scoff can be heard from behind the trees where Hope went to change then she speaks up and says “Josie, its not like these woods are considered “private”. I would prefer to keep some things to myself. Anyone could walk out here, trust me I would know.” Hope sighs then, remembering that one time that poor guy that walked out on her and she pounced on him almost killing him.

“I guess but babe, you’re stunning.” Josie responds, her face heating up as Hope comes back around from the trees now human and fully clothed.   
Hope smiles at Josie as her face heats up at Josies words. She settles herself down onto the ground besides Josie, their thighs touching. She then grabs onto Josies knee for a moment and kisses her cheek. 

“Thank you babe, you’re not so bad yourself” Hope says to Josie, admiring the younger girl right beside her. 

Josie rolls her eyes playfully and looks away from Hope. Hope chuckles then and replicates Josies sitting position, moving her legs out from under her and laying them outstretched, arms behind her, face towards the sun. Their arms and hands brush up against each other’s and they both gently smile at the other. Josie gulps and nervously makes a move and tangles her left hand together with Hopes right behind them. Josie then rubs her thumb over Hopes knuckles and Hopes face tints red once again at the soft feeling. Josie just knows how to take such good care of her. No one has ever shown her this kindness before, this feeling of being wanted by another is so foreign to her that she isn’t sure how to handle her feelings for Josie at times. They haven’t even been dating for that long but the month and a few weeks that they have been official have been some of the best of her life. She hopes Josie feels the same. 

After a few moments of them both just enjoying the sun and sounds of nature around them, Josie breaks the silence.

“So this just sitting here with you is amazing and I love it and you but I swear if I hear your stomach growl one more time, I think we might have to check for another body inhabiting slug.” Josie looks at Hope with a joke filled grin on her face. Josie then pokes Hopes stomach a few times and Hope squirms as she bats Josies hand away. 

Hope shakes her head and rolls her eyes at Josie “Alright listen ok, you know what turning does to my metabolism. But hey, I cant wait to eat everything you packed. You know I love everything you make me.” 

Josie smiles and looks down and away from Hope at the compliment. She looks back up at Hope and leans towards her a bit. Closer now. Josie meets Hopes eyes and they both grin at the other.   
Josie untangles their hands and brings that hand up to Hopes face, her thumb brushing her lips in an outline. 

“I love you Hope Mikaelson.”

A lone tear rushes down the side of Josies face and Hope is quick to brush it away. Tears in her eyes, Hope brings Josie into a side hug, their positions limiting their range of movement.

“Baby…” Hope gets choked up a bit then starts again “I love you too. I love you so much Josie Saltzman.”

Both girls have tears littering their faces as they sit there just holding each other for a moment. Josie buries her face into Hopes neck for a moment then decides she has a better idea and grabs onto Hope and pulls her into her lap. Now face to face again, both girls rub off each other’s tears, smiling the whole time. Hope scoots closer into Josies lap so that she can latch her legs together behind her, fully enveloping her. 

“I know you’re hungry but we can both eat in a moment” Josie says hurriedly as she rushes forward to take Hopes lips between hers. 

Hope barely has a moment to collect herself and catch up to Josie but then she meets Josies rhythm and their kissing. Their kissing and god its perfect, her growling stomach be damned. For the time being of course. 

Josie moves her hands to Hopes face, cupping her cheeks as they kiss. Hope runs one hand through Josies hair, it down and wavy just the way Hope likes it. Hopes other hand moves down and around Josie, reaching her back, bringing both girls that much closer to the other. Hope lets her tongue brush against Josies lips and Josie lets her in almost immediately. Their tongues move against the other and Josie breathes hard out of her nose getting lost in the kiss. Hope has to reluctantly pull away after a while, Josie chasing after her lips each time.

“Mmm… babe as much as I” Josie cuts her off with a kiss “as much as I…”

Josie gets Hope back into their kiss for a while longer, Josies hand now under her shirt rising higher each time she moves on Josies lap. Hope then pulls fully away so Josie can reach her and the look Josie gives her makes Hope want to dive right back into her but she cant. 

“God please don’t make that face right now, Ill never get to eat at this rate and as much as I love kissing you my stomach does not” As if on cue Hopes stomach gurgles loudly. “See?” Hope says pointing to her stomach as she climbs off Josie and moves over to the food basket. 

“That is exactly the point babe. Well the not you eating part , I want you to eat, but I just really love kissing you.” Josie winks at her when Hope looks at her, sandwich in hand.

“You’re evil Josie Saltzman but I love you.” Hope says with a laugh as she continues going through the food basket.   
Inside the basket, there are two sets of sandwiches, the one currently in Hopes grasp is piled high with meat the other without, some baggies full of sliced fruit and vegetables, and some bags of chips.

“Thank you so much for today Josie, seriously, this means the world to me.” Hope says as she grabs everything out of the basket and arranges it into two separate piles.

“Babe I really didn’t do much, I just knew how much you needed a day so I just thought this would be a perfect way to do this in a way we could both enjoy each other while also getting our moment alone.” Josie responds back to Hope as Hope hands her, her half of the meal. 

Hope climbs back over to Josie, Josie now with her legs back to being outstretched in front of her. Hope leans back into Josies chest in between her legs and Josie smiles down at her. 

Once Hope is settled, she smiles back up at Josie and says “But you did do something, you did this for me and it may not seem like a lot to you but to me this is everything. Also having a sandwich made by the one Josette Saltzman is a major plus, I mean have you seen her? She’s crazy hot AND makes amazing food? Gotta get me a girl like that.” 

Josie laughs at Hope and shakes her head. “You are such a dork, Hope.” Josie tells her, still laughing. 

“Yeah but I’m your dork” Hope winks up at Josie as she takes a huge bite out of her sandwich. 

Hope leans further back into Josie and sighs at the flavor of the sandwich Josie made her. Josies face tints red at the sight of her girlfriend below her in such a state of euphoria from something she made her. Josie watches as Hope takes a few more bites and makes a few more sinful noises each time. Josies face gets a deeper shade of red after every moan and sigh and man she swears it got like 10 degrees hotter outside suddenly.  
Unaware to what shes doing to Josie, Hope finishes her sandwich and while shes licking her fingers she says “Damn babe, that was so good. Thank you again.”   
When she finally looks up at Josie, she can see that she’s barely touched her food, her face as red as a tomato. “Josie, you ok?” Hope asks innocently. 

Josie gulps and nods a few times “Uh…yeah… yeah im good sorry. You’re welcome, im really glad you liked it.” Josie finishes, her face still red.   
Hope looks back and forth between Josies eyes for a few moments, making sure she really is ok and when Josie smiles at her, she lets it go and leans her body back into Josie as she turns back around. Josie sighs to herself, finally calming down enough to finish eating. Once Josie finishes her food, both girls now down eating, resume their quiet stillness enjoying the woods around them. Josie wraps her arms around Hopes middle, pulling the older girl back into her wanting to feel her against her. Hope smirks at Josies antics and lets the younger girl move her around and even leans herself further back into Josies front helping her out.   
Once Hope is where Josie wants her to be, Josie leans down into her neck and nuzzles her face into the skin there. Josie just breathing in Hope while Hope tilts her neck to the side to allow Josie the space to get to more of her neck. Josie starts to lightly nip at Hopes neck once or twice and Hope groans lowly in her throat, enjoying the attention from Josie. Hopes groan spurs Josie along which leads her to bite down harder finally earning a moan from the older girl. 

“Josie…” Hope sighs out, barely audible but just loud enough for Josie to hear. 

Josie starts to leave open mouth kisses on Hopes neck between her biting. Each time she bites down on Hope she runs her tongue over the spot to soothe it, only biting down on the lower parts of her neck where it meets Hope shoulder so its easier to cover the bruises, she desperately wants to leave on Hopes skin. Josie knows Hopes skin wont bruise and if it does it wont stay that way but for an instant but a girl can dream.   
Hope moves away from Josie for a second to move herself around to face the younger girl. Hope then bolts forward and crashes into Josies lips, the force pushing Josie to her back. Hope, now straddling Josie, moans into Josies mouth as Josies tongue meets hers again. Hope runs her hands up and under Josies t shirt, Josie shivering a bit at Hopes cold hands on her warm skin. 

Josie pulls away from Hope, not to far she can still feel Hopes lips brushing hers, but just enough to speak as Hope tries to pull Josies shirt off her. “Baby… anyone could walk out here, you said so yourself.”

Hope stops pulling at Josies shirt and sighs, annoyed. “I hate that your right. Sorry, I just want you. So much.” Hope leans back, still straddling Josie, but now rests on Josies thighs. 

Josies raises up from the ground and leans her weight on her elbows, her chest propped up so she can look at Hope. Hope runs a hand through her own hair and takes a breath. Josie takes many breaths, both girls trying to calm down. 

It’s a good thing they stopped too, because not a moment after they finally catch their breathes, a frantic Alaric with a trailing Raf, come upon their little spot and Hope shoots off Josies lap and falls over onto the other side of her. Alaric just looks away from them for a moment looking embarrassed then clears his throat. 

“Girls… we have a problem”

Josie and Hope stare at each other for a moment, confused looks on both of their faces as they turn back to look at Alaric, waiting for him to say the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a much longer fic than i anticipated. I just really wanted to write a cute little Hosie scene but clearly that cant happen without me randomly adding on to this shit until it becomes a full length story. Updates wont be frequent until college classes end. Lemme know if you enjoy the direction this seems to be going talk to me about it on my twitter @GrogJaws


End file.
